Lucys gone insane!
by DeathByViolets
Summary: It all started with a normal evening with Lucy when she starts doing strange and probably inappropriate things to me unless I stop her and God knows I will. Pairings Natsu/Lucy with hints of Gray/Juvia ,Erza/Jellal ,Happy/Charles and Levy/Gejeel. Rated T for swearing and mature content, NO LEMONS ARE GOING TO HAPPEN!


Hi well this is my first fan fiction and I'm kind of nervous about this so please be kind and don't hate! I don't own Fairytail that belongs to Hiro Mashima, but the plot is mine so don't even try to take it please and thank you!

Chapter 1

Lucy's PVO

I rolled over in my bed as my personal space heater snored and tried to pull me back into his arms, but God, it was at least a 100 degrees outside so the last thing I need is to start sweating.

"Natsu!" I screamed at him trying to get him to get out and go home for once (but since when has that worked for me), all I got from him a murmur and a 'five more minutes Luce' why the hell did assume that just because we're friends doesn't make it normal to sleep beside each other! I've gotten loads of crap from everyone at the guild about us sleeping together, but not the beside each other kind but the devouring each other with passion kind of sleeping together, I deal with Happy and his 'you love him!' everyday but does Natsu do anything? NO, he sits on his lazy ars and acts all oblivious so I have to deal with it all by myself.

I finally get fed up and grab my pillow and a spare blanket from my closet and walk towards the couch to see if I can finally get some sleep. But low and behold next thing I see is Natsu squirming across the floor like a caterpillar edging towards the couch (at this point I'm pretty much gawking at his ability to be the biggest moron in the whole of Fiore).

I sigh and make room for him on the couch 'what the heck, if he's so committed might as well give it to him' and with that sleep claims me before he can wrap his arms around my waist.

Natsu PVO

I wake up to the sight of Lucy's boobs pressed against my face and my mouth around her right nipple. Both of her nipples were erect and her face was flushed, did all that happen just because my mouth was on her nipple? I guess I'm not the best to talk to about human reaction. Well anyway, as I gently lift Lucy off of me I notice just how close we'd been. At some point in the night we had apparently moved to the couch, which could barely hold one person let alone two.

I sat on the arm of the sofa by Lucy's feet and raised my arms above my head intertwining my fingers and cracking my knuckles, I yawned, what is it like 6 o'clock? Well way too early for me to be up anyway. My knuckle cracking and arm stretching would have to wait apparently as Lucy was distracting me with her moaning. Wait, what? Yes moaning, and my name at that. Her face was bright pink and her body was radiating heat from all over. I placed my hand on her fore head to see if she had a temperature or anything but she was only a little warm, I leaned my head over hers to see if I could smell anything off with her when her eyes lurched open and she jutted her head forward smashing our heads together and causing our lips to meet. My eyebrows bowed in surprise from this little assault. Her tongue was licking my bottom lip begging for entrance but I wouldn't open so I guess she decided to try a different tactic because she bit me ,making me to gasp but I didn't get a chance as she rammed her tongue into my mouth moaning as she balled her hands in my shirt pulling me closer as she ground her sex on mine. It felt weird having her do that to me. I wasn't responding to the kiss but that didn't stop her in the least sense. What the hell is going on with Lucy!?

**Well that was the first chapter sorry it was so short but keep reading to find out what Lucy is up to.**

**Lucy: why are you making me seem like a slut?!**

**Me: just wait and see luce wait and see…**

**Natsu: why are me and Luigi kissing?**

**Lucy: FOR THE LAST TIME IT'S Lucy!**

**Me: Well I'll write soon but I have to go now or Lucy will kill me and Natsu!**

**Natsu: Oh crap, where's happy when you need him!**

**Lucy: get back here you assholes!**


End file.
